Weird Thing: Part 2
by Sultan of Insult
Summary: This is sooooooooo funny! Imposter's in it!


yes, I did ask Rainbowkat.  
  
Weird Thing: Part two:  
  
Ash Ketchum and Misty Shortpants/Business-suit turn around, and they see Giovanni running towards them, and the entrance/exits blocked by the guests, who were actually Team Rocket members.   
  
Meanwhile, the monsters are still clashing.  
  
They are forced to turn over to the parson for help, when he says, "In the name of drooling over girls, I command you to stop!"   
  
Suddenly, a puff of smoke blew in. Three Pokemon: Meowth (from Team Rocket), Gastly (from The Ghost of Maiden's Peak), and Mewtwo all blew in.  
  
Meowth: I told you not to teleport!  
  
Mewtwo: Geez, OK.  
  
Gastly: Where are we?  
  
The parson tears off his uniform. It is Brock Lady-hopeless!   
  
Meowth: Look! It's a fic about da boss!  
  
He runs over to Giovanni and says, "Giovanni Business-suit! You have a terrible preference for ladies! When are you going to stop going gaga on young ones like Misty Shortpants, and date more mature ladies like, er, like? Ash's mom Jynx Ketchum! I don't have a mom, and neither does Misty, so go date Ash's mom. She's the only pokemon character that's old enough for you. In fact, she's perfect for you! As perfect as I am for every girl in the universe! Mhuahahahahha! I am the KING OF MATCHMAKING!"   
  
Gastly: Look! Other monsters! They must be evil!  
  
Meowth: Let's get'em!  
  
Ash and Misty suppress their giggles as Giovanni's guards drag the babbling Brock out of the cathedral. Giovanni can't help it; he giggles for the rest of the story.   
  
Megakabuterimon: Look! Other monsters!  
  
Lilymon: We'll have to fight all of them!  
  
Fanficmon: Haha! It's six against seven, and we're the seven!  
  
Meowth: Fury Swipes!  
  
Gastly: Night Shade!  
  
Mewtwo: Swift!  
  
As soon as Brock is out the door (still laughing) and Giovanni starts to flirt with Jesse, Ash and Misty sneak into one of the back rooms and start to change into Team Rocket outfits (Poor Ash and Misty, they were affect by Giovanni's giggling. It changes personalities. No wonder soon after this incident, Misty has Persian's child).  
  
Matt: Would you all quiet down? I'm trying to watch this fic!  
  
Everybody stares at Matt.  
  
Matt: Did I just say what I thought I said?  
  
*IN THE BACK ROOM* Misty: Hey Ash, since we've turned into Team Rocket and Giovanni defeated Brock, lets make our own Team Rocket motto! Just like Jesse and James, our heroes and role models. Ash: Sure Misty! Let's see. What can we write?  
  
Then, a great fissure opened up the floor again. Out comes Gabumon and Byiomon.  
  
Matt: All right! Let's fight!  
  
Gabumon: Gabumon, warped-digivolved to . . . Metalgarurumon!  
  
Byiomon: Byiomon, Digivolved to . . . Birdromon!  
  
Birdromon: Birdromon, Digivolved to . . . Garudamon!  
  
Metalgarurumon: Wolf Snout!  
  
Garudamon: Wing Blade!  
  
Oh, I know! Ash: Prepare for trouble! Misty: And make that double! Ash: To protect the world from devastation, Misty: To unite the people within our nation, Ash: To denounce the evils of truth and love, Misty: To extend our reach to the stars above, Ash: Jesse! Misty: James! Ash: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight! Misty: That's wrong!  
  
Mewtwo: Barrier!  
  
Weirdguy@hotmail.comon: Block Sender!  
  
Ash: What? Misty: You see, that motto copies James and Jesse's motto a tiny bit. Ash: Fine then, let's change it! Misty: Prepare for trouble! Ash: And make that double! Misty: To protect the world from Giovannization, Ash: To dismember the pikachus within our nation, Misty: To unintentionally focus on insanity and love, Ash: To expand our grasp to the planets above, Misty: Ash! Ash: Misty! Misty: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light Ash: Surrender now or prepare your flight! Togepi: Toge pi (That's right!) Both: We did it!!!!!!!!!   
  
Soon, another Fissure opens up. This time, Ash, Misty, and Brock appear.  
  
Brock: Oooohhh, Girls!  
  
Sora and Mimi ran away screaming.  
  
Ash: Hey, look! a fic about us!  
  
*Meanwhile, just Outside of the Church* Brock: Hehehe. I have just a wonderful idea. I'll turn traitor against Ash?and Misty, and join Team Rocket! I need a motto! Let's see. How about this: Brock: Prepare for trouble! Brock: And make that single! Brock: To offer all ladies a complementation, Brock: To give every girl some motivation, Brock: To embrace the joy of lots of love, Brock: To push my heart to the sky above, Brock: Brock! Brock: the Rock! Brock: Brock the Rock blasts off at the speed of light, come here now and see my might! Vupix: Vul-pix! (That's wrong!) Brock: I DON'T CARE!!!   
  
Brock: I like that last line!  
  
Misty: What are we all doing here?  
  
*Meanwhile, Back at the Cathedral* Giovanni paces back and forth. "Maybe I should try and go date Ash Ketchum's mother. Doesn't dating one's enemy's mother improve social rankings and my gazillion dollar account? Lisa! Edith! My two loyal and devoted accountants, health advisers, AND girlfriends!"  
  
Once again, another Fissure opens up. Aren't you getting tired of this? Soon, many animal-like thing come out of it. There is a spider, a gorilla, a rat, a rhino, a cheetah, and a dog/bird.  
  
Optimus Primal: Now where are we?  
  
Rhinox: By the Matrix, it appears that we are in some kind of digital universe.  
  
Rattrap: Does that mean that we're not all gonna die?  
  
Black Aracnia: Oh shup up, vermin.  
  
Cheetor: I want out!  
  
Silverbolt: Here's that teleport-thingamagigie.  
  
Optimus: Well that's just prime.  
  
The animals soon disappear.  
  
"Here sire!" "How much will I save using Ralph's club and overdue Disneyland passes to purchase: three more country houses, an extra large king sized bed 'fit for a king' for my fianc? and I, four more pairs of my old suits, three more Mr. Mimies for housekeeping, and ten cable televisions?   
  
Izzy: Look! Another fissure!  
  
Suddenly, a kid's head pops out, followed by a bunch of monsters.  
  
Genki: So, where are we?  
  
Hare: I don't know.  
  
Moochi: Moochi hungry!  
  
Shakespearmon: Hey, get out of my fic!  
  
Arithmeticmon: Or else!  
  
Tiger: Or else what?  
  
Arithmeticmon: I'll give you all math detention!  
  
Genki: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The group soon runs away.  
  
? "Sire, you own forty-six hundred televisions all ready! We've stolen all of Veridian City's televisions!" "I DON'T CARE!!! Just do it! I'm addicted to MTV!"   
  
Then, a puff of smoke appears. A man dressed in black walks out.  
  
Man: Hello, I'm Imposter.  
  
Sultan of Insult: So you're the one!  
  
ZapdosI: Let's get him!  
  
Mini-Snorlax: Body Slam!  
  
ZapdosI: Thunder!  
  
Sultan of Insult: Write Bad Fanfic About Imposter!  
  
Imposter: Nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: Hey, this looks like fun! Muk, go!  
  
Misty: Staryu, go!  
  
Brock: Vulpix, go!  
  
Wargreymon: Terra Force!  
  
Metalgarurumon: Giga Missile!  
  
Garudamon: Wing Blade!  
  
Lilymon: Flower Cannon!  
  
Megakabuterimon: Horn Buster!  
  
Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer!  
  
Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!  
  
Magnangemon: Gate of Destiny!  
  
Ash: Muk, Sludge!  
  
Misty: Water Gun!  
  
Brock: Flamethrower!  
  
Meowth: Fury Swipes!  
  
Mewtwo: Psycic!  
  
Gastly: Night Shade!  
  
Shakespearmon: Razor Parchment!  
  
Arithmeticmon: Math Homework!  
  
Weirdguy@hotmail.comon: Virus Bomb!  
  
Fanficmon: Bad Fanfic!  
  
The two previous fissures opened again.  
  
Optimus Primal: Let's get him!  
  
Moochi: Cherry Blossom Blizzard!  
  
Hare: Dragon Kick!  
  
Tiger: Thunderbolt!  
  
Golem: Tornado!  
  
Swezo: Tail Attack!  
  
Right at that time, a whole lot of other Digimon appeared.  
  
Andromon: Lightning Blade!  
  
Metaletemon: Banana Slip!  
  
Myotismon: Crimson Lightning!  
  
Ogremon: Tumble Whack!  
  
Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!  
  
Fridgemon: Sub-zero Ice Punch!  
  
(There were some others, but I can't remember them all)  
  
Imposter was smothered in all of these attacks and soon died! Yah!  
  
Fanficmon: Back to the fanfic, guys!  
  
"(Puuurrrrrrr) Oh yes, Persian, I forgot. Sorry. Two bottles of clear nail polish for Persian. (Puuurrrrrrr) And two scarlet red ones. (Puuurrrrrrr) And two cardinal crimsons. Plus two bottles of those tablets I use to get those deep voices you hear me talk with."   
  
Gatomon: I wish I had nail polish.  
  
Meowth: Lousy, spoiled cat!  
  
Fanficmon: Hey, I just noticed that you're not supposed to be in this fic! Delete Writing!  
  
Ash: Aaa-!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!! 


End file.
